


Fate of The Racing Track

by MultiFandomBisexualGirl



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomBisexualGirl/pseuds/MultiFandomBisexualGirl
Summary: Marty never thought anything could bring him and Buffy back together, after their last race together. When their friendship ended on that bridge.But when the coach of the team asks Buffy to rejoin the team after basketball season, it seems fate brought them back together. Buffy can’t avoid the boys sweet gestures to apologize, and eventually gives into the friendship they used to have.But the fate of the racing track seems to have other ideas when they are assigned as running partners for a donation marathon that the team would be participating in. They slowly become more than friends as old wounds heal.The Fate of The Racing Track brough the two back together, and they were not planning on separating again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like my first muffy story!

Buffy opened her locker, her eyes landing on her gym bag. She never took the track team stick off of it, she just but the basketball stick beside it. 

It was weird, like seeing her past and present being compared. She shoved her basketball uniform into the bag, she was upset the season had ended. At least they had won their last game.

She raised her hand to her head, wiping a bead of sweat from her hairline. She rummaged for her water bottle, taking a drink. 

Her phone buzzed, she pulled it out to see a text from Andi. 

[Andi: Taters at the Spoon for celebration? Me and Cyrus are here with TJ.] 

Buffy smiled, typing a quick response. 

Me: On my way!! :D

[Andi: Oh and your old coach told me to tell u to meet him after the game? Told me he couldn't find time to tell u.]

Buffy scrunched up her eyebrows, a confused look. 

Me: Track team coach?

[Andi: yea get here soon! bye!!!!!!!!!!]

Buffy pulled her book bag over her shoulder as she closed her locker. Why would her old coach want to see her?

She located the office, knocking on the door. "Driscoll?" she heard Coach Ben's voice. "Yeah!" she called back. 

The door opened, revealing her old coach. "Why did you request for me to come down here?" he motioned for her to take a seat, and she did so. 

He took a seat on the other side of the table. "Track season is starting." he began. "I am aware." she crossed her arms. 

"And we are down a runner, Lilian Boxer moved into the next district. And we can't compete in the state races unless we have enough runners." he added. "I just played my last basketball game, if you are trying to ask me to join the track team, no." she shook her head. 

"The first meeting isn't for two weeks, and we closed up tryouts. The only people who can join are people I recruit, which is you so far. You have a guaranteed spot." the coach tried to convince her. 

"You are one of the best runners I've ever had. Determined, confident, competitive. I'd love to have you back on the team." he continued. Buffy knew that something was holding her back.

At any other time, she would of jumped at this chance. She loved track, she loved racing. Almost as much as basketball.

But her interest of the sport had dropped a lot in the last year, because whenever she ran, it reminded her of someone. Someone she had drifted away from. Someone she ran with.

Or she used to anyway.

"Just think about it. Get back to me sometime before the meeting, alright?" he said. "Yeah, I will." she nodded. "Thanks coach." she got up, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. 

She went to the door. "Oh, and Buffy." she turned back towards the coach. "Good job at the game today." he smiled, Buffy returning the smile. 

"Thanks." she opened the door, making her way to the Spoon. 

\--

She wasn't surprised when she walked in to see TJ and Cyrus obviously flirting, and Andi talking to Amber. 

She took her seat next to Andi. "Hey, what did Coach Ben want?" Andi asked. "He wanted me to join the team again." Buffy admitted, taking a baby tater out of the large bowl. 

"Go for it!" Andi shrugged. "Basketball season is over, it'll give you something to do." TJ nodded in agreement. 

She shook her head silently. "Hey," Cyrus looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"What if Marty is there?" she whispered. 

Cyrus and Andi looked at each other. "Oh. That's why you don't want to..." Andi realized. 

"Do you not want to see him?" Cyrus asked. "No! I want to...I am scared. We haven't talked and....I don't know." she shook her head. 

"Who's Marty?" TJ was confused. "Buffy's ex boyfri-"Cyrus began.

"We never dated!" Buffy interrupted . Cyrus's eyes went wide, but he nodded. "Buffy's ex-almost." Andi corrected. Buffy couldn't deny that.

If her reaction was different, if she wouldn't of reacted that way and just agreed with him, things would of turned out different. 

"Did he reject you or something?" TJ asked. Buffy shook her head. "The opposite actually." Cyrus said. 

"He mentioned that we'd be a good couple, and I turned him down. He stopped talking to me after that." 

"So what! If you wanna join the team, go for it. You shouldn't have to worry about him, and if he is there, ignore him. Unless you want to talk to him, of course." Andi encouraged. 

"I'll think about it."Buffy nodded. "Wait, I know we've moved on. But did Buffy say she was scared of something?" TJ teased. 

"Shut up." Buffy reached for a baby tater. "She did!" Cyrus clapped him hands. "She isn't so invincible after all."

Buffy rolled her eyes, listening as the boys playfully teased her. 

"I probably wouldn't of been able to make that final shot." TJ shook his head in amazement as they spoke of Buffy's game.

"So you admit I am better than you?" 

"No. Just saying that you could make one shot that would be hard for me."

"But you just said-"

"Not the point."

Buffy rolled her eyes again, listening to TJ's silly banter. It reminded her of the somewhat flirty banter between her and Marty. 

They'd playfully shove one another, bragging about who was better. The difference: With Marty it was flirting, with TJ it was just teasing. 

She never realized that her and Marty had flirted through banter a lot, until now, after everything was over. 

She had to make her choice and get back to Coach Ben in two weeks. her choice was still unclear, and would be difficult. 

But she knew what she would pick in the end. And she was right.

She had talked to Coach Ben. She had her old spot back. 

Two weeks later, she tied her shoelaces and exited the school, walking towards the running track. 

She just hoped she had made the right choice.


	2. The Meeting

Buffy ran down to the racing track, taking her old spot on the bleachers. She recognized very few of the other runners, and thankfully, she didn't see Marty there. 

In her head, she told herself she didn't want to see the boy, but part of her mind wanted to. Just a very small part. But that small part is what willed her to join the team. 

She wanted to anyways. She missed racing and had forgotten why she had stopped. But she knew why. She knew why she stopped running, especially on specific tracks and trails.

"Okay, I think everyone is here." Coach Ben said, and Buffy let out a sigh of relief. 

He looked around the bleachers, marking off people on the checklist. 

"Where's-"he was cut off by a voice Buffy knew to well. 

"Sorry I'm late coach, got caught up with another teacher." the boy ran up the bleachers, taking his old spot. Which just so happened to be next to Buffy.

Buffy didn't even turn to look at Marty, but she was internally freaking out. She focused on the captain.

"You guys are the Jefferson Track Team for this year. Many of you rejoined from last year, so you know the rules. We will be running in the state races, as normal. But this year, we will be participating in a donation marathon. It's not a race, but for every person who crosses the finish line, donators will give ten dollars for schooling purposes. Part of that will be used of new uniforms, so it will work in our favor." Coach Ben explained. 

Buffy was tempted to greet the boy next to her, but then she remembered why she joined the team. To win the state races, like they did the year prior.

Not make friends. But that is what she did last year.

The coach continued to explain things they would be doing that year, fundraisers, competitions. 

"Okay, first official meeting is next Friday after school. See you kids then." Coach Ben smiled.

People got up from the bleachers, beginning to walk towards the parking lot. Buffy started to walk home, smile on her face as she looked forward to the track season.

"You live this way too?" she heard Marty's voice from besides her. 

"Sure do." she responded. "I never knew that." Marty responded, jogging besides her. 

"That's a lie. You used to walk me home all the time." she shook her head, not understanding why she was even talking to him. 

"When we were still....friends." Marty agreed. "Look," Buffy stopped, turning to look at him. He stopped too, looking at her. 

"Yeah?"

"You stopped talking to me, our friendship ended because of you. You had every right to be upset about me turning you down, but you can't be upset that we aren't friends because of you." she pushed past him, walking up the steps to the house in front of them. 

"Buffy?" Marty called. Buffy sighed and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry." he apologized. 

"Okay." Buffy shrugged as if the words meant nothing and turned and continued walking.

She didn't even glance back at the boy, entering her house without a second thought. 

\--

Buffy sat in her bedroom, Andi on her bed. "How'd the meet go?" Andi asked, flipping through the pages of a sports magazine. 

"Good, the track team is doing this donation marathon, that's cool I guess." Buffy shrugged.

"I mean," Andi sat up. "Marty?" she said, asking a question through one word. 

"He was there." Buffy nodded. "And...."

"And he tried to talk to me. I minimized our conversation." Buffy admitted. "Oh?"

"There's nothing else to it." Buffy concluded. "He didn't say anything about wanting to be friends again, something?" Andi questioned. 

Buffy didn't respond for a second. "Kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Andi waved her arms around. "He apologized to me." Buffy messed with a curl of her hair.

"What did you say to that?" Andi asked, abandoning the magazine on the bed next to her. 

"Okay." Buffy continued to curl that piece of hair around her finger, thinking somewhat deeply.

"Buffy!" Andi shouted, scolding her. "What?" Buffy jumped up. "You couldn't at least accepted his apology?"

"No." Buffy shook her head stubbornly. 

"You are difficult." Andi shook her head.

"Very much so." Buffy jumped into the spot next to Andi. 

"Oh my god they won that game." Buffy was distracted as she grabbed the magazine, flipping to the ninth page. "But they were losing and-"she began to ramble.

Andi shook her head lightly, listening to her friend speak of some sports team she had never even heard of.

\--

Hours later, Buffy paced around her room, her door shut. 

She held her phone in her hand, her thumb hovering above the contact. Why hadn't she deleted him? 

She took a breath and clicked it, and it rang once before she heard Marty's voice

"Hey." he said cheerily. "Hey, it's me. This is hard for me to say over the phone."she took a breath.

"Could we meet up?" she asked. Marty found himself nodding, quickly realizing she couldn't see him. 

"Sure, we could do that." he said. "Uh, about earlier..."

"What about it?" Marty asked. 

"I accept your apology." she whispered. "Speak up."

"I accept your apology." she practically yelled into the phone. "So forget about my ears. Anyways, thanks." Marty said, sarcastic tone in his voice for the first sentence. 

"The racing track, tomorrow at noon?" Buffy asked. "Yeah, see you there." Marty agreed. "See you." Buffy hung up the phone. 

She needed to sort things out with Marty, and if this is how she needed to do it, then so be it.

She didn't want to be friends with him yet, she didn't know how she would be able to. She just needed to talk with him. 

Figure everything out. Why he was so upset. Why they drifted apart so soon after their last run. 

She just needed to wait until she went to the racing track.


	3. The Racing Track

The racing track the school used was open to all students during the weekends, and Buffy couldn't count on her toes and fingers all the times she went there with Marty. Of course that was almost a year ago, before their last run.

Buffy walked down the hill to the track, and she remembered how she used to do that with Marty all the time. It was like talking to him once, joining the track team again, and brought back all those memories.

Like she didn't even realize how much she had missed whatever her and Marty had. She saw Marty on the bleachers, sitting on the lowest step.

"Hey!" He greeted, pulling his earbuds out. "Hey." Buffy walked to sit next to him. 

There was a mutual silence between the two. Marty broke it.

"I know you already accepted my apology, but I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't of just stopped talking to you. I was just so sure you'd like me like I did you. And when you didn't, I don't know, I was just disappointed." Marty apologized again. 

"Disappointed?" Buffy questioned. "Disappointed that I'd never have a girlfriend as great as you, disappointed you rejected me-"

"Okay, I get it!" Buffy laughed. "All is forgiven?" Marty questioned. "Yeah, I just don't know if we could be friends again. I just feel like I wouldn't be able to. Unless you had the best apology ever..."

"You're on." Marty nodded, competitive smile on his face. "Oh, and don't do a rap." Buffy said. 

"Wait, what?" Marty tilted his head. "Oh just something you missed...." Buffy stopped talking. "Yeah." Marty agreed with a nervous laugh. 

"So are we friends?" Marty asked.

"Just because we are on the team together doesn't make us friends." Buffy shook her head. "But I said sorry..." Marty pouted. 

"You did and I couldn't care less." Buffy shrugged. "But you accepted my apology!" Marty complained. "When can we be friends then?"

"As soon as I get that awesome apology." Buffy stood up. "Until then?" Marty raised his eyebrow. "We race." she motioned towards the racing track. "What are we racing for?" Marty asked. 

"You choose." Buffy shrugged. "If I win, you forgive me."

"Okay, bet." Buffy nodded. "Go!" Marty caught her off guard, jumping up and beginning to run. "Wait, what!" Buffy ran after him. Marty was more than happy when he had done a lap without her catching up.

"I win!" he cheered. "I forgive you, 11.5" Buffy smiled. "Sounds good." Marty laughed.

\--

While they did agree to be friends, both kids knew it would be hard. there was no way they could just jump back into the friendship they had before when they had almost a year apart.

They had both grown, changed. And while they would be able to accept this, it would take a lot of time together before they could be as close as before.

Track meetings and runs are what they started with.

"Come on Driscoll!" Marty knocked on her door. Buffy tied her shoes inside. 

"I haven't seen that boy in a while." her mother commented. Buffy rolled her eyes. "We just started talking again." she pulled on her jacket, opening the door. 

"Thought you were gonna leave me hanging at this door for years." Marty handed her a water bottle. "No thanks, got my thermas here." she showed him the purple thermas, full of cold water. 

"Well this is useless too I guess." Marty pulled a mini candy bar out of his pocket. "Ha! That's funny, hand it over Mr. the party." Buffy held her hand out. Marty laughed and gave it to her. 

"Oh, hello Mrs. Driscoll." Marty greeted. Buffy's mother waved lightly. "Going for a run, be back in a hour." Buffy stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

"So, I was hoping we could go down one of the park trails." Marty suggested. "Okay, yeah. Lets go." Buffy nodded. 

"In all the time I was, uh, gone, what have you been up to?" Marty asked. "I got a boyfriend, and broke up with him weeks later." Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"I had a girlfriend, we broke up because she chose some high school dude over me." he shook his head. "Why did you break up with your ex?" he asked. "He asked me to his fall formal in a stupid way, he made me shoes." Buffy shook her head.

"Okay I get the dance, but why is the shoe thing so wrong?" Marty asked. "He's done it for other girls." Buffy curled a peice of hair around her finger.

"Oh. I also wanted to say congrats on the whole basketball team thing, it's cool." Marty smiled. "Yeah, I had a lot of people help though." she admitted. "Who?"

"Cyrus, kinda. And TJ." Buffy jogged besides the boy. "TJ, as in Kippen?" Marty questioned. "Oh, yeah. He's cool now. Promise, sorta Cyrus's boyfriend." 

"Wait, really?" Marty asked. "Not officially but yeah." 

"That's what I thought about us." Marty admitted as they approached the park, turning onto a path that led into the woods. 

"That we were just unofficial?" Buffy asked, walking among the dirt path. "That's what everyone thought. Besides you apparently." Marty spoke quietly. "I didn't realize I lead you on. Sorry." Buffy muttered. 

"It's fine, I got over it a while ago." Marty lied, shrugging. "Good." Buffy nodded.

There was a few moments of silence between the two, just walking on the path while enjoying each others company.

"Why did you reject me?" Marty asked suddenly. "I guess I wasn't comfortable with dating yet, and I'm still hesitant. It wasn't because I thought you'd be a bad boyfriend or anything, I promise." Buffy assured. 

"Oh, okay. That makes sense I guess. I didn't think about the fact that you weren't ready, just because I was." Marty informed her. 

They walked along the path, changing the topic of the conversation. They enjoyed themselves, recalling the last few months apart and telling stories. They laughed,it was like old times. 

But the past seemed to come back to quickly when they stepped onto the bridge they both had been avoiding for the past few months. 

The bridge where everything ended. The bridge they had never wanted to see again.


	4. The Bridge

"I forgot this was the path." Buffy said with a apologetic tone. "So did I..." Marty agreed. They walked up to the bridge, but not stepping onto it.

"We can turn around." Buffy offered, noticing the boys tone. "There is no point in it. It'll be quicker if we just finish the path." Marty reasoned. 

Buffy could vividly picture herself and Marty, on the bridge, talking. Buffy couldn't explain what she was feeling. She half wished she could go back. Change her reaction, and maybe she'd still be friends with Marty. Or more.

"I don't think either of us are ready for this," she motioned to the bridge. "Yet." she concluded. 

Marty nodded. "Maybe another time, but I can't right now." Buffy felt like, if we were to step onto that bridge, she'd be stepping into memories she wasn't over yet. 

"Yeah, let's go back, I know a shortcut." Marty nodded, turning. Buffy walked alongside him. 

"I know I seem like a chicken, to scared to cross a bridge." Buffy shook her head in a ashamed maner. "Hey," Marty said, bringing her to look at him. "Yeah?" Buffy asked, the two of them stopping. 

"You are one of the bravest girls I know. And I get it, I don't think I would of help up well if I tried crossing that bridge, even now." he admitted. "It's just, we are friends again, but I am still stuck on what happened there." Buffy said. 

"It's okay to be scared. But it will be okay. We won't lose each other this time." He pulled her into a hug. Buffy remained there for a few seconds, pulling away. "Let's go. I told my mom I'd be back in a hour and we don't have much time left." she continued jogging as if nothing happened. 

"Okay, yeah." Marty nodded. The two walked among the path, not a word exchanged until they were back at the park.

"So Mr. the party," Buffy began playfully as they started walking towards her house. "Hmm?"

"You caught a girl while I was gone. Tell me about her." she said.

"Well, I dated her last year. She was an eighth grader then, but now she's in high school. Her name is Lilly, and she was basically the definition of a popular girl." Marty began. "Sounds like Amber, like a year ago." 

"Who?"

"Nevermind, just continue." she motioned for him to do so. "Well she wanted to date a jock, and was rejected by some basketball player...TJ I think. Anyways, she asked me out and I agreed without even thinking." Marty rolled his eyes at his mistake. 

"So you were her backup boy and you just allowed it?" Buffy seemed outraged. "Well...if you wanna put it that way, I suppose-"

"I'm right." Buffy cut him off. Marty nodded sheepishly. "Dating her wasn't great, she almost always texted me instead of actual conversations. The only time she was affectionate and nice is when we were in front of people. Like I was just something to show off." Marty seemed annoyed.

"So she was using you." Buffy concluded. "Yeah. A high school jock asked her out, and she ditched me." Marty shrugged. 

"Oh, well Lily is an idiot." Buffy shook her head, taking a drink out of her thermas as they neared her house. "More like a popular blondie who knows how to trick a guy." Marty corrected. 

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy started walking to her door. She motioned for Marty to follow her when he stopped at the end of the sidewalk. "You able to stay for a bit?" Buffy asked, using her key to open the door. 

"I've got two hours until curfew, and I live like five minutes away." Marty nodded. "I was gonna call you." Buffy's mom said. "Sorry, the path we ran on was....blocked." Buffy hesitated. "We had to turn around." Marty added, building up the lie. 

"Is it alright if Marty stays for a bit?" Buffy took off her shoes at the door, along with her jacket. "Do his parents care?" 

Marty shook his head. "Then I don't." 

\--

Buffy brought Marty up to her room. He hadn't been in there since he picked her up just before they took their run. It wasn't their last run, but it was close enough. 

"You changed your room up." Marty noticed, sitting on the chair at the desk, next to the window. 

Buffy shut the door behind her, sitting on her bed. "It has been,what? Almost a year?" she replied sarcastically. "Buffy I already said sorry-" Marty looked apologetic, assuming the girl was mad. 

"Wow. In a few months you have forgotten what sarcasm was." Buffy teased. Marty's face softened. "I knew that." he lied. 

"Hmm, A for effort lair." she continued to tease him. "Hey, you asked me about my ex. Tell me about this Walker boy." Marty said. 

Buffy sighed, but nodded. "He like unofficially dated Andi, and Andi turned him down when she was dating Jonah. Something in me thought he was cute, I don't even know, and we "dated" for a bit. He made me shoes, like he did with Andi. He asked me to the dance by hiding things with me." 

"But you hate surprises, and secrets." Marty pointed out. "Glad someone knows that." Buffy rolled her eyes. In a way, it was comforting knowing Marty knew more about her than Walker ever will.

"Anyways, I broke up with him and he drifted away from our group, and I haven't spoken to him since." Buffy shrugged. "Hmm, still a better breakup than mine." Marty decided. 

"I guess." Buffy shrugged. There was silence for a second. 

"Do you wanna come to the Spoon with me and Andi tomorrow?" Buffy asked. "Sure!" Marty nodded. "She wanted me to talk to you, so she will be glad to see we are......" she hesitated, "friends again." she decided on her words, with just a hint of a questioning tone to her voice.   
"Yeah. I bet she will be." Marty nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that." he added.


	5. The Spoon

Marty walked into the Spoon to see Andi and Buffy talking together. It had been about a week and a half since he and Buffy talked at the racing track.

"Hey." he greeted Andi, sitting next to Buffy. "I ordered for you." Buffy said. "You remembered my order?" he asked. She nodded. "Hamburger with extra bacon and mayonnaise, and you don't like getting you own fries so I ordered a medium for both of us." Buffy quickly explained. 

"Sounds good." Marty nodded. Amber came with their orders. "I don't recognize you, that explains the new order on the list." Amber spoke, looking at Marty. "What?"

"We come here so much, that we have a list of "normal orders", and yours was new." Buffy explained. "Well maybe I'll start coming here again and make it my normal order." Marty pondered as Amber set his food in front of him. 

"You stopped coming here?" Andi asked. Marty nodded. "Just didn't like the memories." he admitted, taking a fry from the container he and Buffy were sharing. 

"Have a good meal." She smiled, her eyes landing on Andi. "Call you after work." she turned away and kept walking. 

"So Marty...care to explain abandoning Buffy?" Andi leaned into the table, waiting for a response. "Andi!" Buffy kicked her leg under the table. "What?" Andi squealed. 

"It's fine." Marty assured Buffy. He looked at Andi. "I was being a idiot, I was upset she turned me down and didn't know how to react. But I missed her, because I loved our friendship. And apologized to her, but I appreciate your concern for your friend." Marty said, Buffy turned to him wide eyed. 

"Wow." Andi sat back in her seat, nodding. "That's okay." she added. 

Both girls were shocked at how he got so serious and apologized

They ate, catching up and telling stories. Andi wasn't fond of the stories about Lilly. And Buffy avoided talking about Walker in front of her.

"So you two are on the track team, I heard you guys are doing a donation run this year." Andi attempted to start new conversation as everyone finished their food. 

"Yeah, Coach Ben said the money would be used for new uniforms and stuff. He said we will be given a partner to stay with and blah blah blah." Marty made motions with his hands at the last part, making Buffy laughed. 

"Yeah. He said it was almost as important as the state races." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Wow, really?" Andi questioned. "I was shocked too! Last year, Coach Ben let us skip classes to attend a a race. If it's that important, then woah." Marty took a drink of his water.

Andi phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "My mom wants me home for something, here's ten bucks for the bill." she put a few crumbled bills on the table. 

She got up, leaving the Spoon. "Well that was weird." Buffy pulled some money out of her pocket. They paid for the bill, the two leaving together.

\--

Buffy ran, sweaty in her track uniform, making laps around the running track. Marty caught up with her. 

"Beat you to our gym bags?" Marty pointed a little ways ahead. Buffy nodded, quickly speeding up from a jog to a run. Marty trailed behind her, being able to catch up. Buffy beat him by just a few steps. 

"Race back here?" she offered, taking a drink of her water. "You're on." Marty closed his water bottle. "Go!" she set down her water bottle and started running.

\--

The next week, the track team sat in the bleachers. "So the rules for the donation run have changed. Not much." Coach Ben began. 

"Originally, it wasn't supposed to be a race. But, to make it more interesting, they put a two hour time limit on it. Whichever team gets the majority of their runners over the line, gets a trophy, and a one thousand dollar donation to their school." he explained. 

Everyone nodded. Buffy was now excited about the run.

She could win something, while before it was just donations. 

"As I explained before, you will split into partners to run together so no one gets separated. This run takes place three weeks from now, as previously explained. This gives us something to practice for the state races." Coach Been seemed happy with this. 

\--

Buffy sat on her bed, phone held up to her ear. "The run sounds fun now." Buffy said. 

From the other end, Marty responded, "Well for you. Now there is competition involved." 

Buffy would lay money on it that Marty rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder who I'm gonna get for a partner. I'd much rather be a solo runner."

"So would I, but it's for safety." Marty spok again. Little did they know, while they both wanted to be solo runners in the donation run, they also wouldn't mind running with one another.

"Okay, so tomorrow everyone is planning to go to the movie theatre. I need a plus one, you up for some boring sci-fi shit?" Buffy asked. "Sure, I'll be fine with you there." Marty said. 

Buffy felt her cheeks heat up, but she ignored it. "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"Kay, Mr. The party is out." Marty hung up, and the last thing he heard was Buffy laughing. 

Buffy knew she would destroy everything if she got feelings. They had just got each other back, and she didn't need another year away from him due to another rejection incident. 

But she didn't know that, no matter what, they wouldn't lose each other again. 

Not after somehow overcoming a year apart. Overcoming a misunderstanding with feelings in the mix. Most people can't come past that and form a friendship.

And the fact that Buffy and Marty could was unbelievable. They had been brought back together by some sort of fate. The fate that made Coach Ben ask Buffy to rejoin the team. The fate of the racing track.

The fate of the racing track had brought them together, and they were gonna stay that way.


	6. Sleepover

Those three weeks went on quickly. Before either Buffy or Marty knew it, the friendship they used to have came back. But both of them had a feeling, not knowing the other felt the same.

Buffy and Marty sat in the bleachers along with the rest of the track team. "We have one week until the donation run, and I have your pairs ready." he raised his clipboard. Friends whispered, hoping they'd get paired with each other.

Buffy glanced at Marty, silently hoping she'd get him She'd definitely rather run two hours with him than with another member of the team. 

The two listened to Coach Ben call names with bored expressions, watching as people moved to sit next to their partners. 

"Marty and Buffy," the two looked at each other and smiled. They fist bumped. "Yes!" they said in usion. The two weren't against running together in the slightest.

Buffy refused to acknowledge her feelings towards Marty, because she thought she'd ruin their friendship once again. Marty knew he had feelings for her again, feelings he thought were gone.

Neither were planning on taking any action. They both likes their friendship, but they longed more.

The last week seemed to take forever to pass. 

Buffy sat at her the dinner table, eating with her mom. "I wanted to know if Marty could sleepover tomorrow night." Buffy took a bite of her food. "No." her mother shook her head quickly. 

"But tomorrow is Saturday, it's not a school night." she complained. "Still a no."

"Why not?" Buffy questioned. "He's a boy." she responded. 

"You let Cyrus sleepover." Buffy pointed out. "That's different."

"How, exactly?" Buffy questioned. "You and Cyrus are just friends." 

Buffy's face went pink. "So are me and Marty."

Her mom looked at her and sighed. "He's sleeping on the couch, and no staying up past two am, got it?" her mother instructed. 

"You got it mom!" she soluted, laughing.

Buffy was shocked that she somehow convinced her mother to say yes.

\--

Marty arrived at around six in the afternoon. "Hey Buffy." Marty greeted. 

"Hey." Buffy smiled. "Come on!" she motioned him up the stairs, to her room. "Ladies first."

"How about winners first?" Buffy suggested. "What?"

"Go!" Buffy started running up the stairs. "Oh," Marty realized what she meant, and then started running after her. "Wait up!" he ran behind her, setting his bag at the foot of the stairs. 

Buffy's mother shook her head, listening to the loud footsteps.

"I won!" Buffy shouted, jumping onto her bed. "You caught me off guard." Marty said, sitting next to her. 

"Like I've done many times before." she smiled, teasing him. "Okay, so what are we doing?" Marty asked. "Well, we don't eat dinner until eight. Wanna go on a run?"

"To tired." Marty shook his head. "Hmm.." Buffy picked up her laptop from her bed. 

"Wanna watch something?" she asked. "Got netflix?" Marty asked. 

"Obviously." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Horror?" Marty raised his eyebrow. 

"That's for later." she said. Marty thought for a second, taking the laptop from her. He showed her the screen, and her face lit up. "How did you know?" she asked. 

"I know your favorite movies are Step Up, I've only seen one of them." Marty admitted. "Okay, we are so binge watching them." Buffy said. 

\--

"Dinner!" Buffy's mother called. Marty and Buffy were sitting on the bed, backs against the bed frame, pillows comforting them. 

They were sitting so close that the laptop was in both of their laps. 

"Ugh, I'm comfortable." Buffy complained, holding a pillow close to her. "We need to eat." Marty shut the laptop and uncovered himself. He came around the other side and pulled the blanket off of her. 

"I'm cold." she pouted. He rolled his eyes. "Come on." he took her hand and pulled her up.

Buffy quickly let go of his hand. "Okay, so after we eat, we need to finish the movie. Then we are gonna do something.."

"What are you gonna do?" Marty asked as they started walking down the stairs. "You don't have his number, correct?"she questioned, skipping the last three steps and jumping to the ground. 

"No." Marty shook his head, curious as to what her plan was. "I have it, I am gonna text him off your phone. Or prank call him. " Buffy laughed. "That poor boy is gonna be tortured by you." Marty said as they entered the dining room. 

Marty took a seat next to Buffy. "Having fun so far?" Buffy's mother asked. 

"Yeah, we've been watching movies." Marty nodded. "Step Up I assume?" 

Buffy nodded. "Knew it. I could hear the music." 

Marty laughed. Buffy's mother asked about the upcoming donation run, and both kids started talking about how their team was definitely gonna win. 

"How do you 'win' a donation run?" Buffy's mother was confused. "Whichever team gets the most runner over the finish line before the time ends, gets a trophy and 1000 extra dollars for their school." Marty explained. "How many teams are participating?"Buffy's

"Like fifteen, and then there are solo runners and stuff too." Buffy said. "So besides the 1000 dollar prize, they are just gonna split up the money raised between all the schools." Marty said. 

"I can't believe you guys are looking forward to running for two hours." her mother said. "We are on track, we run daily." Buffy shrugged. 

"I'm glad you joined the track team again." Marty smiled at Buffy. "I know, me too." she smiled. 

"Can I ask why you guys stopped talking for a year?" her mother asked. Marty remained silent, looking at Buffy. "We had a argument, it was stupid." Buffy lied.

"I'm your mother, I can tell when you are lying. What actually happened?" she was concerned now. 

"We are over it. I don't really wanna talk about it." Buffy said. Marty felt uncomfortable.

Her mother dropped the topic and asked about school again, noticing that neither kid wanted to mention it. 

Both Marty and Buffy wanted to move past what had happened.


	7. The Run

Marty pulled his shoes on. "See you at school tomorrow." Marty hugged Buffy. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Buffy asked. 

"I'm fine, promise." Marty took her pinky finger in his to prove a point. "Okay, see you at school." she handed him his bag. 

"I'll text you when I get home." he said, opening the door and walking out. 

Buffy watched as he walked down the sidewalk. He turned and waved at her, then continuing to walk off. 

Buffy shut the door. 

"Hey, Buffy?" her mother called. "Yeah?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know what happened between you and Marty, and you don't have to tell me. But you know you can tell me anything, okay?" 

"What I told you was only partly a lie, we talked and disagreed and we just kind of drifted apart." Buffy admitted. "Hmm, can I ask what you disagreed on?" 

Buffy shook her head. "Marty and I are over it." Buffy assured, going up the stairs.

\--

Later that week, on Thursday, the track team sat in the bleachers. "The donation run is tomorrow, and you all know your pairings. All of you have your permission ships signed, so after lunch, come outside of the school and we will ride a bus to the path we will be running." Coach Ben explained. 

"Make sure you bring water, and wear something you can run in." he instructed. 

\--

Buffy and Marty boarded the bus outside of the school the next day.

"Sit with your partners!" Coach Ben told everyone. Marty and Buffy took a seat near the back. Everyone was looking forward to half a day off school.

"Two hours of running, no breaks." Buffy sounded excited. "Well, breaks are allowed, it just cuts into your time." Marty corrected. 

"Not the point. It's a two hour long race." Buffy said. "It won't take us the whole two hours to cross the finish line." Marty assured. "You're right." Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so I made a playlist of songs we could listen to while we drive there." The drive to the path was supposed to be almost an hour. "Dork." Buffy teased. "Shut up." Marty pulled out his phone, along with a pair of earbuds. 

He plugged it in and handed Buffy one. "Here, you'll be bored otherwise." 

Buffy put it into her ear, waiting for him to play the music. 

They listened to the playlist until they arrived. The "path" was really a bunch of closed down streets with arrows showing where to go.

Everyone got off the bus, and Coach Ben talked to one of the volunteer workers to get signed in. Coach Ben came back. 

"Okay, go to the starting line, stay with your partners." he instructed. 

The starting line was packed and crowded, full of people waiting until the marathon started. 

The person who organized the one made a speech, explaining what the money would be used for, how to get the trophy. 

"Coaches and group leaders will be driving to the finish line to pick up the runners. I wish you all the best of luck." the man stepped back from the microphone. "Three, two, one. Go!" A volunteer worker shouted, waving the flag.

Everyone started running. 

Buffy and Marty started running, pretty quickly. "This path is thirteen miles long." Marty said. "Yep, a half marathon." Buffy nodded. 

Buffy and Marty ran in silence, listening to the music blaring over the speakers.

\--

One hour later, after many turns, the two found themselves ahead the majority of the people. "I'm getting tired." Marty admitted. Buffy pointed out a sign. 

Five miles left to go!

"We've ran over half the course, we can make it. And we still have an hour." Buffy said, her run slowing down to a jog. "You wanna walk for a bit?" Marty asked. "Yeah, just for a few minutes." Buffy nodded,slowing down into a walk.

"I can't believe we are doing this. Thirteen miles is crazy." Marty shook his head. "The state races at least have a few days in between each race." Buffy said. "And those races are just a few laps, three miles at most." Marty agreed.

"Those races ar built for middle schoolers though, this is built for donation. Pretty sure they made it impossible for they'd have to give less money out." Buffy took a sip of her water. "Yeah." Marty laughed.

They walked in silence for a bit, and people started to pass them. Buffy looked at Marty. 

Somehow, she still thought he was attractive while sweating, his hair messed up. 

She knew she had a crush on him, she was just trying to deny it. Marty didn't even try to deny the fact he was crushing on her, he just didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship again.

A few more people past them. "We should run now." Buffy pointed out. "Yeah, lets go." Marty nodded, the two of them speeding up.

\--

No more than half an hour later, the majority of the Jefferson Track team had grouped together. 

They decided to run together. It was like torture, running the last mile. Everyone was sweaty, out of water, tired.

Suddenly, they spotted the finish line. There were very few people over it, but Buffy could see Coach Ben waiting for them. 

Marty saw the timer, that read 'twenty minutes, fifty seconds left'. Everyone ran towards the finish line, crossing it. 

"We made it!" Buffy pulled Marty into a hug. "We did." he nodded. 

Coach Ben took attendance as more and more people crossed the finish line. 

The timer was ticking down the last minutes. "Who are we waiting for?" Marty asked. "Olivia." Coach Ben said. 

Buffy looked back at the path. "There!" she spotted the sixth grader. Everyone cheered for her to cross. She managed to cross just as the timer blared, and she ran to the team. 

"We have everyone, we might just win this." Coach Ben smiled

The man who organized everything stepped up to the microphone. First, he thanked everyone for coming and participating. "We had a lot of people forfeit, sadly. There will be someone with you to count how many people crossed the line, and we will account for the trophy!" the man said, earning claps from the crowd. 

"Besides that, we have managed to raise five thousand dollars for the schools! We planned to give ten dollars for each runner that crossed the line, but we changed it to twenty dollars so we made more money. An anonymous donor also gave two thousand!" 

"That is one hundred and fifty people who crossed the line!" people clapped. Everyone waited for the call of the winner as he continued his speech. 

A volunteer worker gave the man speaking a piece of paper. "And the winner is....." he did a dramatic pause. "Jefferson's Track Team!" 

The whole team cheered, Buffy and Marty hugging again. 

"We won!" they shouted. 

"Congratulations Jefferson!"


	8. Back At the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter!!! I am gonna post the epilogue soon!!!

Buffy sat on the bus again, sitting next to Marty. Everyone was screaming in victory as they drove away from the path. Coach Ben held the trophy. 

Buffy felt like she needed to tell Marty how she felt, while Marty was able to keep it a secret. 

The last bell of the day would be ringing basically as soon as they arrived back at the school. Marty was ready to pass out and fall asleep, even after the excitement of winning. 

"I'm tired." Buffy complained. "So am I." Marty nodded in agreement. "You're my pillow now." Buffy lean her head on his shoulder. While his cheeks went pink, he still wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

Buffy couldn't stop thinking, no matter how tired she was. It wasn't that she was excited, or happy. But she was scared and worried. 

"Marty?" Buffy sat up, causing Marty to unwrap his arm. "I need to tell you something." Buffy took a breath. Marty was concerned, he took her hand in his. 

"You can tell me anything. I promise you that, whatever it is, it's okay." he nodded. Buffy flinched when she heard another playful scream from one of her teammates. 

"How about I tell you later? I don't wanna go on a run, so we can go on a walk." Buffy offered. "Yeah," Marty nodded, "Okay."

"I'll just tell my mom where I am going." Marty nodded, pulling out his phone. Buffy was scared out her mind. Truly nervous, scared of what would happen. 

"Until then, do you still need a pillow?" Marty asked, turning off his phone. Buffy laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

They talked about everything and nothing until they got to the school.

\--

Marty and Buffy walked, their bookbags on. "I am gonna drop my bag off at my house, okay?" Buffy said. "Okay." Marty nodded, continuing to walk until they got to Buffy's house. 

"How was the run?" Buffy's mother asked. "Great, we won." Buffy smiled, setting her bag at the door. 

"That's great!" her mother cheered, hugging her. "Thanks. Me and Marty are going on a walk." Buffy said. "But you've been running all day." her mother skeptically. 

"Yeah, I know." Buffy nodded. "Okay. Marty, do you wanna leave your bag here?" Buffy's mother asked. He nodded. "Yeah." he set his bag next to Buffy's. 

"Be back in an hour, alright?" she looked at Buffy. "Yeah, I will be." Buffy nodded, assuring her mother she was telling the truth.

Marty and Buffy walked alongside each other. "Where are we going, exactly?" Marty questioned. "You'll see." Buffy said. 

Marty nodded, noticing that Buffy was scared to tell him about whatever she needed to say. 

They arrived at the park, Buffy walking towards a certain path. The one that went into the woods. the one that lead to the bridge. "Are you sure?" Marty asked cautiously, grabbing her wrist to stop her for a second. 

She nodded. "Yes." she sounded so sure, so confident. But she felt the opposite.

"Okay, if you're sure so am I." Marty followed her down the path. 

"Buffy, I want to say sorry for what happened on the bridge. I know I already have, but I still feel bad." Marty apologized again. "I already forgave you."

"I still shouldn't of dealt with things that way." Marty shook his head, as if disappointed in himself. "I shouldn't of either." Buffy and Marty continued walking.

Buffy tripped over a rock and fell. "You okay?" Marty asked, helping her up. "Yeah, didn't see the rock." she laughed at herself. "That's something Cyrus would do." Marty laughed. 

"Yeah, he does it on the daily." Buffy agreed. 

"He really is clumsy." Marty nodded. "But he's one of my best friends."

"Who are your other best friends?" Marty asked. 

"Andi, you.." Buffy listed. "I have a lot more friends, just not 'best' friends." she concluded. "You consider me a best friend?" Marty asked, shocked. "Yeah." Buffy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I consider you a close friend too." Marty informed her. 

There was a few moments of silence. "What do you need to tell me?" Marty assked, curiousness taking over as they approached the bridge. 

Buffy took a breath. "Last time we were here, you pushed feelings onto me that I thought I didn't return." 

Marty nodded, stepping next to her. They weren't touching the bridge, but they were right in front of it. "And I reacted badly."

"So did I." Marty admitted. "When I tell you this, I want you to forget it. I feel like you deserve to know, and I want to tell you." Buffy turned towards him. 

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you, I promise." Marty assured, ahlf in shock as he watched Buffy step onto the bridge, taking her spot, leaning against the railing. Marty did the same, and the scene was to familiar. 

Just like when they last were on this bridge, they were facing each other, several feet apart.

"You know I don't talk about my feelings much, I try to hide them." her voice shook. "Yeah, I know." Marty nodded, motioning for her to continue. "I wanted to tell you that, lately, I realized that I might like you. As more than a friend." she admitted. 

"I didn't want our friendship to end again, so I didn't tell you. I was scared." she continued to ramble nervously. Marty stepped closer to her. 

"Buffy?" he interrupted her. "Yeah?" she noticed how close they were now. 

"I was scared too. Of ending our friendship, and if you don't want to do anything that's okay." Marty said, his cheeks pink. "W-what are you trying to say?" Buffy asked. 

"That I like you too." Marty was so close that Buffy could feel his breath. "Really?" Buffy questioned. "Yes, really." Marty said playfully, smiling. 

Buffy didn't respond, leaning in. "Are you sure?" Marty asked. 

"I've never been more sure in my life." Buffy whispered. 

That was all Marty needed to hear before he closed the gap between them, kissing Buffy.


	9. Fate of the Racing Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this story!

Months Later, summer

Buffy and Marty didn't even attempt to keep their relationship secret. And while her mom was okay with her dating, she never let Marty sleepover again. That didn't stop Buffy from inviting him over anyways.

Andi did the biggest "I told you so!" when they told her they liked each other. Cyrus just thought it was adorable. The Jefferson Track team won the state races, so they had two new trophies to put in the case, to display it to anyone who entered the school. Buffy was proud of herself. She was proud of Marty. She was proud of her whole team for working together, and so was Coach Ben.

Buffy and Marty planned to join the high school track team together. They had gotten together because of track, and they wanted to continue playing the running sport. Buffy was looking forward to winning more trophies. 

Jonah continued to date Libby, Cyrus and TJ got together, Andi and Amber became girlfriends. Everyone found someone, everyone was happy.

"Come on Buffy!" Marty called at the door, knocking once again. The door opened to reveal Buffy's mother. "oh, hi Mrs. Driscoll." Marty greeted with a smile. 

"Hello Marty." she greeted. "Okay! I'm ready." Buffy appeared next to her mother. "Be back before dark." her mother instructed. "You got it mom." Buffy smiled as she stepped outside, laughing. Buffy loved her mother, even if she prevented her from having Marty over for sleepovers.

"See you two kids soon." her mother smiled, pulling the door shut. 

Marty held out his hand, and Buffy took it, intertwining their fingers. The two were a team, they went everywhere together, on runs, to the Spoon. They were each other's plus one's. They were no longer "just friends" or a "virtual couple", but a real couple. They were there for each other. They were a team, who balanced each other out.

They started to walk towards another house. "So it's like a big hangout, like last weekend." Buffy explained. Almost every week, the whole friend group would get together for a hangout, it was always fun. Sometimes it was at someone's house, the park, the Spoon.

"Everyone is gonna be there." Marty concluded. "I don't know how Andi convinced her parents to allow eight kids over on the same day." Buffy shook her head. Marty wondered the same thing.

"We are in a huge friend group." Marty smiled. Marty had become a part of Buffy's friend group, so did Libby, Amber, and TJ. Just over the past few months, so much had changed. 

\--

Buffy and Marty walked into Andi's house, closing the door behind them. 

Jonah and Libby sat on the floor, their legs crossed as they signed to each other. Jonah knew sign language pretty fluently by now, it was hard for him to learn. 

TJ and Cyrus sat together in a armchair, Cyrus on TJ's lap. TJ's arms were around his waist. 

Amber sat on the couch, Andi's head in her lap, her legs spread out on the couch. 

Marty and Buffy sat on the other end of the couch. 

Everyone greeted each other. "Okay you two are adorable." Amber looked at Marty and Buffy. 

"Thank you." Marty smiled, kissing his girlfriend's cheek, taking her hand in his. 

Cyrus and TJ were flirting, as per usual. "But you are so cute!" TJ said, ruffling his hair. "No you are, much more than me." Cyrus said, deciding he was right. 

"Okay how did these kids find true love in middle school?" Bex said to Bowie, watching them from the kitchen doorway. "I don't know." Bowie shook her head, watching the kids watch each other. "At least they are happy." Bowie added. "Yeah." Bex agreed, taking his hand in hers.

"So much has changed, in like the last year." Andi said. "Yeah. Like, you hated me because we were both after Jonah. Who now knows sign language." Amber said. 

 

"I came out as pansexual." Andi added. "Me and TJ came out as gay and lesbian." Amber added to the list. 

"I started dating this cutie." TJ side-hugged Cyrus. "I came out." Cyrus said, nodding. "It's weird how fast things can change." Amber decided. "In this case, for the better." Marty smiled at Buffy. 

"It's like fate wanted us all to be happy, but we had to go through so much drama first." TJ rolled his eyes. "Drama sucks." Andi shook her head. 

"We are all going to high school next year, which is crazy." Jonah said. "Somehow, we all survived this long." Cyrus laughed. "It's surprising, with how much drama. Would of assumed we'd be dead by now." Buffy joked. Jonah was busy signing everything to Libby, who was confused as she couldn't hear a word.

"And some sort of fate brought those two back together." Andi pointed to Marty and Buffy. "The fate of the racing track made us be friends again." Marty said. "And then it became more." Buffy decided. 

They all laughed. "That's not even a thing." TJ said. "To us it is." Buffy argued back, staying close to her boyfriend.

The group of friends had grown, and they all sticked together. True friends stayed by your side, no matter what problems you face, what arguments you get into, what disagreements you have. What mistakes you make, what risks you take.

Marty and Buffy had a disagreement, a problem, and they both made mistakes. But, like true friends, they overcame those issues and became friends once more.

And after a while, their relationship developed. It really is crazy how much things can change in such a short amount of time. In just a month, they became friends again, and started dating. 

Later, they would question how they overcame their problems so quickly. "Because fate wanted us to." Buffy would jokingly say, smile clear on her face as she watched Marty laugh at her joke.

 

It was all because of the track team. Coach Ben asking Buffy to rejoin the team. Marty apologizing, everything that had happened. 

It was all because of the fate of the racing track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos!


End file.
